Fyrus
is the boss of the Goron Mines, the second dungeon in ''The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess. A gargantuan bipedal creature wreathed in flame, Fyrus' appearance may be based on the creature known as Balrog from J. R. R. Tolkien's Middle-earth universe. Interestingly, Fyrus is the only boss in Twilight Princess whose battle has only one phase. Biography Shortly before Link arrived at Death Mountain, a group of Gorons, lead by their tribe's patriarch, Darbus, ventured into their mines to investigate a recent influx of enemies. There, they came across one of the Fused Shadows, and its dark power corrupted Darbus' mind. He took on a strange new physical form and became violent, forcing the other Gorons to chain him up and lock him away deep in the mines. When Link arrives at the entrance to the mines and beats one of the Goron elders, Gor Coron, in a sumo wrestling match, the Gorons recognize his strength and ask him to enter the mine complex and free Darbus from his possession. Link successfully completes this task, and retrieves the second Fused Shadow for Midna. Despite their gratitude, the Goron elders are unwilling to inform Darbus, who suffers from memory loss from his ordeal, that he had been saved by a mere Hylian, and thus he offers no thanks to Link, until he learns the truth a while later. He repays his debt by using his superior strength to open the way to the Hidden Village, which has been blocked by chunks of rock. Battle When Link assembles the boss key and enters the room where Fyrus is being held, the boss is seemingly immobile, until he awakens and breaks free from his chains. He attacks Link by charging at him and whipping with his chains. Fyrus also summons a wall of fire. In order to defeat him, Link must first shoot the crystal embedded in his forehead with the Hero's Bow, before running around the back of him and grabbing one of the chains on his feet. By wearing the Iron Boots and tugging on these chains, Link can make Fyrus topple over and fall to the ground, allowing him to further attack Fyrus' weak point, the crystal, with his sword. While any attack will do damage, Jump Attacks seem to weaken him more. After repeating this several times (optionally finishing him with the Ending Blow), Darbus is freed from the Fused Shadow's vile influence. Video This clip was provided by lleeoo2010 0A2nyZghpCI Beta Fyrus was first shown in the original trailer for Twilight Princess at E3 2004. Fyrus' physical appearance is similar to his design in the final build of the game, however, there are some differences; in the trailer, Fyrus lacks the mask or jewel seen in the final version. His wall of fire attack appears to be slightly faster. The room in which he is fought is virtually unchanged; however, upon closer inspection, the metal floor tiles are missing. Link can also be seen jump attacking him at the end of the trailer, suggesting he was originally meant to be fought in a different manner than the one presented in the game. As the trailer changes focus before the attack can deal any damage, the jump attack could have been shown just for dramatic purposes. Etymology The name "Fyrus" is likely a reference to the English word "fire" and part of the last syllable of the creature's alter ego, Darbus. Category:The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess bosses Category:The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess characters Category:Beta enemies